Wireless communication techniques have been widely developed and implemented during the past decades due to their extensive applications. One desirable characteristic of most wireless systems is a wide bandwidth. This problem becomes significant when a high-rate data-transmission is required along with a very small-size antenna. Therefore, designing ultra-wideband (UWB) antennas which are capable of transmitting high data-rate information while occupying a small volume, is one of the challenges that has drawn a great deal of attention. For example, biomedical implants are among the many devices that should be small size while transmitting high data-rate information. Other examples of such devices include, and are not limited to, portable communication devices such as cellular telephones, tablets, and other computing devices. Even though a high data-rate can be achieved in broadband systems by increasing the carrier frequency, in low-frequency applications, wideband data-transmission remains an open challenge. It is well-understood that in linear time-invariant (LTI) structures, antenna bandwidth is in contradiction with the size.